Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle-mounted electronic apparatus that is mounted on a vehicle.
Description of the Background Art
Generally, an opening switch is provided to a rear portion of a vehicle, such as a car, to open a door of a rear luggage compartment, such as a trunk lid and a tailgate. Moreover, recently, a camera is installed to the rear portion of the vehicle to capture images of an area behind the vehicle such that a driver of the vehicle can see the area behind the vehicle.
The opening switch and the camera are installed to, for example, a portion above a license plate of the rear portion of the vehicle (for example, refer to Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2006-193121).
In addition to the opening switch and the camera, other parts, including a license-plate lamp for lighting the license plate, need to be installed to the portion above the license plate (for example, refer to Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2006-193121). Therefore, if the opening switch and the camera are separately installed, a space for the other parts to be installed is small.
Moreover, it is recommended that the opening switch should be installed near a center in the horizontal direction of the rear portion of the vehicle for a user to operate the switch instinctively. However, it is also recommended that the camera should be installed near the center in the horizontal direction of the rear portion of the vehicle such that an optical axis of the camera is along a center line extending from the center of the vehicle in the horizontal direction. Therefore, a technology for installing an opening switch and a camera in a same portion is demanded.